tamakomarketfandomcom-20200213-history
Midori Tokiwa
Midori Tokiwa (常盤 みどり Tokiwa Midori) is Tamako's classmate, childhood friend, and baton club member. Her grandparents own and run a toy shop in the town's shopping district.Tamako Market ''anime, Episode 2. Appearance Midori is a bit taller than her friends, Tamako and Kanna. She displays traits of maturity. Midori has blonde hair, trimmed just slightly past her chin. Her bangs and fringe frame her face. She has olive-green eyes. In the right side of her hair, she wears a dark green hair barrette. Just like Tamako, Midori is often seen wearing her school uniform. Her uniform is a dark blue dress, with wide shoulder straps, four buttons on the chest area, a slim belt around her waist and a knee-long skirt under it. Under the dress, she wears a white plain, long-sleeved shirt. She has green, knee-height socks and black shoes. Her ribbon, tied around her neck, is red. Personality Midori is a supportive and caring person, yet has a bit of a jealousy streak when it comes to Mochizō trying to express his feelings for Tamako. She is often uncertain of her feelings, and apparently doesn't enjoy being too in touch with personal feelings of hers; this causes for her to much later come to terms that she has feelings for Tamako.http://tamakomarket.com/character/2/#midori She is shown to have good leadership and becomes stressed when she has failed to be a good captain of the baton club, most particularly when she was unable to conduct a choreography independently.''Tamako Market ''anime, Episode 9. Her personality and appearance have led to both boys as well as girls delivering her chocolate on Valentine's Day as a confession. History As a child, Midori would often advertise for her grandparents' toy shop by telling people to come and visit. At some point, she met Tamako early enough in her childhood to know that Tamako used to wear glasses and that she used to dislike mochi.''Tamako Love Story ''film, 2014. She attended Hinako's funeral with Tamako and Mochizō when they were children. Presently, she is a high school student and plans to attend a local college. She doesn't plan to be a successor of her grandparents' toy shop. Skills Midori is the captain of the baton club, and is able to conduct choreography usually very well. She is adept in catching batons and spinning it.''Tamako Market ''anime, Episode 10. She often comforts the other people around her by giving solutions; when a nameless girl had been rejected by her crush, she offered to comfort her with a food fest. Additionally, she is capable of knitting, as she had made a sweater for Choi with the collaboration of Kanna.''Tamako Market ''anime, Episode 8. Relationships * Tamako Kitashirakawa: The two girls have been friends since elementary school and they seem to share a closer relationship to each other than with Kanna.''Tamako Market ''anime, Episode 5. They have been shown to comfort each other when the other is upset, and Midori notes that seeing Tamako sad causes her sadness as well. Midori later comes to terms that she has feelings for Tamako, but is unable to properly express it, deciding to conceal it and instead prevent anyone from confessing to her. She often displays instances of helping her, such as teaching Tamako how to swim. When learning Mochizō has confessed to Tamako and that Tamako may have feelings towards him in return, she is noticeably heartbroken but learns to accept it later on. She aides Tamako in confessing to him by lying to her that Mochizō was transferring to a school in Tokyo, encouraging Tamako to take action. * Mochizō Ōji: Midori knew of Mochizō since childhood as well due to Tamako's connection to him. She was apparently suspicious of him from the start, believing that Tamako thought of Mochizō as a stalker. This, however, was stemmed from jealousy, and this jealousy increased when discovering Mochizō was attempting to confess to Tamako via Dera. This sets tension between them, and though she allows him to confess later on, he declines. In their third year of high school, she urges Mochizō to hurry and confess, asking when he was going to. Finding out he has much later, she is glum at the thought of Tamako returning his feelings, but gradually accepts this. * Kanna Makino: They are on good terms with each other, though Kanna jokes about stealing Midori's position as captain of the Baton Club. Overall, Midori supports Kanna and recognizes the reasoning behind her decisions. Later on, Midori helps Kanna overcome her fear of heights by assisting her in climbing a tree in the schoolyard. Quotes * (Referring to Tamako leaving) "It's like... if someone took my teddy bear away from me."''Tamako Market ''anime, Episode 11. * (To Tamako) "Seeing you sad like this... doesn't make me exactly happy, either." Gallery * Midori Tokiwa/Image Gallery Trivia *Midori's blood type is B.''Tamako Market ''Official Art Book *She and her feelings are regarded as representative of adolescence's fluctuations; the director referred her as ultimately the "girl who will smile till the very end".http://tamakolovestory.com/special/interview/ *In her character design transition to ''Tamako Love Story, her barrettes are on both sides of her hair in the film due to inconsistent placing during the TV series.''Tamako Love Story ''Guidebook: Interview (Yukiko Horiguchi) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female